<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter by Pacific_ship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130865">A Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship'>Pacific_ship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coping, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Loss, Sad, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, pure angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In two parallel universes, each twin is grieving the other. In order to cope with their loss they write a letter to their deceased lover/sibling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, pinecest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Letter to Mabel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing a fic in first person. It's basically just pure angst so if that's your jam you're in the right place. Each letter takes place in a different universe. In one universe Mabel went out driving and was killed in an accident and in another universe Dipper went out driving instead and suffered the same fate. This is basically each of the twins going through a portion of the grieving process by writing a 'letter' to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love you. </p><p>Do you know that? Wherever you are? I love you and I've always loved you. You are everything to me and I can’t go on without you.  It should've been me instead. I never should've let you go out that night.</p><p>I’m sorry. Before you left this world you made me promise. You made me promise to be happy, if not for me than for you. But I’m sorry. I’m not strong enough and I can’t make it without you. I can only pray that maybe when I leave I’ll see you on the way out, and get to say one last beautiful goodbye.</p><p>I moved into the basement. I can’t stand the attic anymore, it reminds me too much of you. I also started drinking. If I drink enough I can trick myself into thinking you're still here</p><p>The other day. I tried to imagine you coming back. I tried to imagine what you’d say to me... And it made me realize I forgot what your voice sounds like. I couldn’t take it. It hurts so much. I can’t decide if I want to revel in all my memories of you or try to forget.</p><p>You're gone and I just can’t handle it. Everything I ever did since we were young was for you. All my hopes and dreams were of you. Nothing can compare to you. And now I don’t know what to do. Can you forgive me for what I might do without you? You were my sunshine. You made me happy. I lost you. And now… now there’s nothing...</p><p>I’m sorry. I’m not strong enough.</p><p>I love you</p><p>-Dipper</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Letter to Dipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t think I’ll ever smile again. </p><p>I've got so many smiles for sale. A shop full of them. We’ve got a going out of business special. And you're my only customer.</p><p>I’m doing it for you y'know. No one has a right to my smiles if you aren’t here to see them too. They were always for you. I love you. Now I can’t forgive myself for what happened. It’s all my fault you're gone. </p><p>I threw all your stuff away. Please don’t hate me for it. I can’t stand being reminded of you but it’s all I think about. I kept your vest though. Sometimes I hug it and pretend like your back and in my arms. But the vest is cold and you were always so warm...</p><p>Please come back to me. I need you. Please.</p><p>Remember when you promised me, that you wouldn’t leave me? That we’d grow up together? Please don’t break your promise. I trust you to keep your promise. I love you. </p><p>That night. I remember your smile as you left. You said it would be five minutes. If I had known you wouldn’t come back I would've never let you go.</p><p>I’m broken without you. I have no hope. No will. Nothing matters anymore if you're not here to see it with me. I had so many plans for us. </p><p>I’m starting to get really desperate here, so if this is some kind of cruel joke please stop. It’s not funny. </p><p>God, I'm so sorry please forgive me. If you bring him back i’ll do anything, please give him back to me please.</p><p>Please come back to me. I’m begging you.</p><p>-Mabel</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to portray the twins as a little more erratic than they would be. Each of them is in a different stage of grief and is dealing with it in different ways. Thoughts? I'm kind of experimenting here. If you liked it please tell me! If you like my 3rd person stuff better tell me that too. Hope you enjoyed reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>